


To The Moon and Back

by Trustmeimahealer



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, NO PROMISES THO, San Junipero, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustmeimahealer/pseuds/Trustmeimahealer
Summary: Yorkie and Kelly have earned their forever. Its the moments in between that count.orA collection of fluffy one shots of their time in San Junipero





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing about these two, i'm still crazy about them.  
> leave a comment or kudos if you like it :)

It’s not even about forever. Yorkie knows that Kelly will leave eventually, but in moments it feels like there’s so much love between them that forever is the only possible option.

 

They still only go to Tuckers on a saturday night, although in varying time periods since Yorkie only really got to listen to music in the 21 short years before her accident. It’s strange for Kelly though, when she hears music that reminds her of the time before, when she and Richard were dancing in clubs the first time around. 

 

Of course there’s more than just the nightlife; there are perfect imitations of all the world’s most famous museums, which Yorkie loves to be dragged around while Kelly gets excited over certain exhibits and explains the history in full detail, there’s also a movie theatre which intermittently shows the best movies of the era they’re in, which Kelly will patiently attend even though she’s seen some of them a thousand times before while Yorkie is still in disbelief over even the most basic special effects.

 

Then of course the prefered daytime activity is simply to lie on the beach, occasionally going for a swim as Yorkie still wants to make use of her legs after so many years of being trapped in her own body. 

 

Kelly likes to sit on the sand and watch Yorkie swim, waving to her when her head bobs above the tide, always admiring when her wife does finally emerge and the water clings to her skin and those long legs make her feel like she’s married a swimsuit model.

 

“You know if I didn’t know I was bi a long time ago, I’d certainly know now.” Kelly teases as Yorkie towels herself off.

 

Yorkie blushes, still not used to Kelly’s very blatant affection. “Well it’s a good job you did.” She sits by Kelly’s side and kisses her cheek sweetly.

 

Kelly nods with a laugh. “God knows we would never have met each other if I hadn’t chased you down.”

 

Yorkie shakes her head. “Of course we would. I knew I wanted to talk to you before I even went into Tucker's the first time.”

 

“What?” Kelly sits up, having always thought that she had won over Yorkie herself.

 

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go in, I hadn’t drank in so long and I was never a dancer so I didn’t know if that was a good idea to try. But then i saw you and Wes and i’d never seen someone so excited just to exist than you.” Yorkie turns to face Kelly, a sad smile on her lips. “In the hospital the only faces i saw were pitying or clinical. Then on my first night I see someone so alive and joyful and,” 

 

Yorkie can’t finish, interrupted by Kelly’s lips in an insistent kiss, her hands cupping Yorkie’s face with a reverence that still took her breath away. There are tears on Kelly’s cheeks when she pulls away, resting their foreheads together. Yorkie breaks the silence, “It might have taken me months, but come hell or high water I would have talked to you.”

 

Kelly smiles and kisses her again, more gently this time. “I don’t doubt it cassanova.” 

 

Yorkie lies back, pulling Kelly with her. “I love you.” She hadn’t meant to say it for the first time like that, although it had been a silent truth between them, she had intended to take Kelly out for a nice dinner and make it the most romantic moment that she could. Yet, here on the beach outside their home, sharing secrets and memories, she couldn’t be any more sure that her heart belongs to Kelly and no one else.

 

Kelly turns her head to look at her wife, conflicted for a moment. She hadn’t thought that it was possible to actually love someone again after Richard, but between the hope and apprehension in Yorkie’s eyes and the undeniable warmth spreading across her chest at the words, she knew that she did. “I love you too.”

 

Yorkie’s breath catches, she hadn’t doubted it, but her parents had said it so rarely and she could probably count on one hand how much she had actually felt loved. But Kelly was here and she was warm and she loved her. Yorkie grins against her own will, happiness filling her to the brim. “I love you.”

 

Kelly laughs, because how could she not love this beautiful dork. “I love you.” She leans in, cupping Yorkie’s face with both hands. “I love you to the moon and back.”

 

Yorkie kisses her again because she never did have excellent self control, especially when it came to Kelly. 

 

Kelly doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
